A Rainy Day
by Maxie Fonseca
Summary: A rainy day could only mean an irritated Lady Knight, a humourous sergeant, an unsuspecting Knight Commander, an idiot knight, and a conniving best friend. KelDom Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_Rob the disclaimer guy: Heeeello. Yeah, none of this belongs to Ms. Fonseca/Caila here. Everything is Tamora Pierce. Except for teh plot. BTW, this is just something short Caila came up with. Writers block for teh other fanfic, you know, you know. She'll type it up soon._

"O charming Protector of the Small, is there a reason as to why you are tiring yourself out like this?" Kel looked up from her spot, and glared at the man standing in front of her. Stretching, she put one hand back behind her head, and with the other shielded her eyes so she could get a proper look at him. Dark hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a nose that was on more than one member of that family.

"Hullo, Dom." He grinned, and bent over at the waist to lean over her.

"You still haven't answered my question, dear Keladry." She groaned, and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Go away."

"Oh, but Kel, the knights might want their tilting field back. You see- Oh no! Run! Neal's coming!" Kel quickly sat up, but seeing no one on the field she yelled,

"Domitan!" He grinned again.

"Yes?"

"I hate you. You ruined my sleep." Kel leaned against the tree trunk at her back, and looked at the palace. A bell rang, and Kel hesitantly asked, knowing what the answer was, "Was that the noon bell?" Dom shook his head cheerfully.

"Nope. That was three bells ago." Kel yelped. "And the problem is…"

Kel started to get up as she explained, "I was supposed to meet milord at the noon bell, and go over the reports on New Hope." Dom sat down in her former spot, and pulled her down with him.

"Don't worry. I gave him the reports you left on your desk, and he said that was all he needed."

"But-"

"And I groomed Hoshi for you. Peachblossom tried to bite Neal, who was trying to groom him, and Tobe took over."

Kel sighed. "I'm a terrible knight." He laughed.

"No, you're not. I know plenty of knights who ignore their horses for so much less than a few good hours of sleep. Take Sir Meathead, for instance. He flies off his horse at the word that his 'Yamani Dove' has come to see him." Kel started to grin, but hid it under her mask. Dom looked at her, knowing what she was trying to avoid doing. "Oh dear Keladry, what am I going to do with you? You need to show emotions sometime, young Protector." He seemed to think for a moment, and Kel tentatively reached out a hand to shake his shoulder.

"Uh, Dom?"

"Yes, my dear Keladry?" She shook her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Dom grinned wolfishly. Kel shook her head, and started to move away from him. "Dom-"

"Why dear Keladry, stay awhile!" He caught Kel trying to get up, and pulled her back down next to him. She sighed, and Dom threw his arm around her. "You see, I've come up with an ingenious plan." As he explained, Kel zoned out, and fell asleep leaning against his shoulder. "And so what do you think?" He looked down at Kel, and was surprised to see her asleep. He shrugged, and leaned back against the tree as he too succumbed to slumber.

"Very interesting…" Neal said quietly, as he surveyed the scene in front of him. He crouched next to Kel, and pulled the blanket he had brought out and laid it over her. Grinning, he turned and walked back to the palace, humming under his breath, and intent on informing Yuki and Raoul about what he had seen.

Kel yawned, and moved a hand to rub her eyes sleepily. Putting her hand back in its former position, she was surprised when she found her hand resting on something.

Please say its Jump... she thought fervently, and was shocked as she looked up into the sleeping face of Domitan of Masbolle.

Her head was resting comfortably on his chest, and he had one arm around her waist, the other hand on her hair. Kel's hand was on Dom's chest, next to the spot where her head rested, and the other was draped across him. Struggling to move, Kel realized that she wouldn't be able to get up without Dom letting go of her. She sighed, and then realized that there was a blanket on top of her.

Kel panicked. Someone must have seen them, and depending on who it was, the entire palace could know where they were. Kel yawned, and realized that she was quite comfortable. Telling her mind to wake her up before Dom woke, she fell back asleep.

"Kel, Kel- wake up." Kel shivered, and opened her eyes to see Dom flicking her nose gently, although his other arm remained around her waist. "Kel, it's raining. We have to get back into the palace." Kel muttered something. "What was that, Kel?"

"I said that I could get up if you would let go of me." She looked down at Dom's arm, and he realized his arm had been around her waist the entire time.

"Sorry about that," he said softly as he blushed. Luckily, in the darkness, Kel could not see. She sneezed, and Dom exclaimed, "I'd better get you inside before you freeze to death." He got up, and pulled Kel up by her arm. Holding the blanket over both of them to block the rain, they ran quickly to the palace.

As they entered the hallway where Kel's rooms were, Dom apologized again for keeping her out in the rain.

"Really Dom," Kel said for the fifth time, "It's not your fault. I was the one who fell asleep while you were talking. What was it you were saying, anyway?" Dom grinned.

"It would take me too long to explain now." He gestured to Kel's door, which they stood in front of. "And this is where I leave you. I'll tell you over breakfast tomorrow?" Kel tried to hide her dismay, and then quickly said,

"Er… you could stay and dry off, if you want to. And tell me what it was you were talking about before." Dom laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay." Kel unlocked the door, and ushered Dom in. She shivered again, and Dom strode over to the fireplace. "Here, I'll light this." Kel walked into her dressing room, saying over her shoulder,

"I'm going to change out of my wet clothes. I'll be back in a bit." Dom nodded, and lit the fire. Sitting down on Kel's bed, he waited for her until she walked out of the room, wearing a dry cream colored shirt and brown breeches. Reaching for a blanket at the foot of the bed, she wrapped it around herself before curling up in the armchair.

"There's a shirt in there that might fit you, if you want to change into it. Meathead lent it to me, and I forgot to give it back." Dom nodded, and pulled off his sopping wet shirt before walking into the dressing room. Kel looked into the fire, willing herself to not look at Dom through the open door.

"Kel, where is it? I can't find it anywhere!" She sighed, and got up and walked into the room.

"Dom," She said, "It's right here. Where you threw your other shirt." Kel picked up the white shirt, and handed it to Dom. "Put it on, and then come and sit down by the fire to dry off." She walked back into her bedroom, and placed a kettle filled with water over the fire. Dom walked out of her dressing room a few minutes later, and sniffed the air.

"Mmm, what's that?"

Kel sighed. "Water, Dom. For tea. You do know what tea is, don't you?" Dom grinned, and laid down on her bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Of course, dear Protector. Two lumps of sugar, a dash of milk. Much thanks." Kel glared at him.

"If you weren't lying down on my bed, I would dump this water over you." Dom dove under the covers.

"Can't get me now!" Kel swore in Yaman, and busied herself with pouring her tea. After a few minutes, Dom stuck his head out.

"Hey, where's my tea?" She hit his head, and then handed him a cup. "It's hot-" she warned him, and grimaced as he yelped. "I warned you." He laughed, and sipped the tea more slowly. "Now Domitan, what was it you were trying to tell me earlier?" Dom glared at her.

"Don't call me Domitan."

"Fine, cousin to the Meathead-"

"Call me Dom."

"_Fine_, Dom."

"That's better. Anyway, I was talking about a jolly joke I would like to play, that would certainly improve your emotional state-"

"Does this have to do with Neal?" Dom looked shocked.

"Of course not! How rude of you to think such! Now, if I could continue?" Kel nodded hesitantly. "I want you to agree, right now, that you would help me execute this joke." She shrugged.

"I guess. As long as it has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the King and Queen, or Alanna, or Neal."

Dom grinned. "Then we're in business. Now, it involves a bucket of mud, a bottle of hair dye, and an unsuspecting Knight Commander-"

"_What?_" Kel exclaimed, "Raoul?"

"Yes, he _was_ left off your list of people not to prank. And, might I remind you, he did make you wear that dress to his wedding."

"But I liked the dress!"

"Shush, you're not helping my case. Anyway, the plan goes something like this-"

"No Dom, I won't play a joke on milord."

"Too late, you agreed!" Kel put her cup on the table next to the chair, and wrapped the blanket around her, drowning out his words. Dom shrugged, and after placing his mug on the same table, pulled the covers over himself, falling asleep quickly.

After a few minutes, when Kel had grown all too aware of the silence, she poked her head out from the blankets. "Dom?" She asked hesitantly, and got up and padded over to her bed. Dom's dark hair stuck out from the blankets, and he snored gently. Kel started to laugh, and decided to just leave him where he was. She walked back to the chair, and pulling the blankets around her, said softly, "Good night, Dom."

Neal pocketed his lock picks and stood in the middle of the room. "This will not do," He muttered, and strode over to the armchair where Kel was curled up.

Picking her up, he noticed with glee as she mumbled the word, "Dom," in her sleep. Kicking aside the blankets, he rolled over his cousin and settled Kel down on the bed next to Dom. He pursed his lips, and then arranged Dom's arms around Kel.

Perfect, he thought to himself, and pulled the blankets over them before skipping out of the room. Still skipping, he ran into Raoul, who was just leaving his own rooms.

"Nealan," Raoul said slowly, steadying Neal, who almost fell. "Why in Mithros' name are you so happy?" Neal grinned.

"Remember what I told you about earlier?" Raoul's eyes immediately grew wider.

"You mean about Kel and-" Neal nodded.

"Well…"

"Nealan, what did you do?" Neal grinned.

"Just gave them a nudge in the right direction." Raoul grinned back.

"Thank the gods." Raoul started walking in the direction of Kel's rooms.

"Milord, what are you doing?" Raoul mumbled something, and sped off towards Kel's door.

Entering her room quietly, Raoul grinned as he saw his ex-squire and Sergeant together. But his happiness was even greater as he spied a spare piece of parchment on Kel's desk. Quickly scrawling a note, he propped it up next to the half-drunk cups of tea, and fled.

Kel yawned, and again found herself in a very odd position. Again, her head was resting on Dom's chest, and again, his arm was around her waist.

"Dom…" she said softly, and then yelled, "Domitan!" when he didn't wake up at first. Dom immediately tried to get up, and struggling with the blankets knocked Kel out of the bed. As he heard the thunk as she hit the floor, he looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. But why were you in my room?" Kel got up and hit him on the head.

"It's my room, Dom. You fell asleep while we were talking, and I fell asleep in the chair." Actually puzzled, she looked around the room. "But how did I end up here?" Spying the piece of parchment by the two cups, she strode over to it and opened the letter.

_Dearest Keladry,_

_I'd like to tell you that this took long enough in coming. You go girl! I always knew the Sergeant would end up with my_ **ex-s-**_ best friend. Have fun!_

_-Your best friend, the one, the only, Neal_

Kel started muttering in Yaman, and Dom got out of the bed to approach her cautiously.

"Kel?" She raised her head, and held out the letter to Dom.

"I hate the Meathead." After reading the letter, Dom grinned.

"We might hate the Meathead, but I think we should also have a mutual hatred for someone else." Looking at Kel, who was completely baffled, he laughed. "He goes by the title of Knight Commander-"

"_What_?" Kel exclaimed, and her face grew red as Dom pointed out the part where whoever had written the letter had crossed out 'ex s' and had written 'best friend'.

"You see, 'ex s' can be taken as one thing. Ex-squire. So there you go. It was Raoul. Plus, it's his handwriting. Not Neal's." Kel immediately sat down at her desk, and Dom noticed a calculating look on her face. "Kel, what's the matter? What are you doing?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Dom, get over here, and help me plan this joke! He won't get away with this." Dom grinned, and clapped his hands.

"So I've finally gotten you to join the dark side." She hit the side of his head.

"Nah, I've just decided that Raoul went too far. So now I need revenge. Simple as that." Dom nodded.

"Of course, of course. Now, I think we should put the mud above the door to Raoul's room-" Kel looked at Dom.

"That is the worst plan ever. He'll know something was up. I say we take him into the woods for a walk, and have him fall in the mud. Then he'll go back to his rooms to wash up and change, and we will have substituted his bottle of shampoo with the hair dye. Voila, we have a blonde Raoul." Dom started laughing, and exclaimed,

"Kel, what did I ever do without your genius mind?" She shrugged.

"I suppose you starved. Now then, we'll need to find the best mud…"

Raoul walked cautiously through the clearing towards Dom and Kel. "Kel, why did you ask me to meet you two here?"

"Well, milord, we decided that we needed time to catch up," She explained.

"And the palace is too stuffy," Dom put in.

"Ah, I see. Well, you know all about the wedding."

"Yes milord. You made me wear a dress," Kel said.

"And I've told you countless times to call me Raoul, dearest Keladry." She smirked, but quickly hid it behind her Yamani mask as she saw Dom's eyes flare up.

As he made sure that Raoul wasn't looking at him, Dom mouthed the words, 'Don't show emotion.' Kel nodded, and took Raoul's arm as she walked through the woods.

"So you see, sir," She said quickly, "I was wondering if you had any assignments for me, now that Fanche has taken command at New Hope." Raoul grinned.

"I was hoping you'd like to ride with me and Third Company." He looked at Dom, who was innocently whistling.

"Of course, milo- Raoul." Dom grinned at Raoul.

"Well, dearest Keladry, I would like to welcome you to the Own!" He promptly skipped over and pushed her into the mud, and she dragged Raoul down with her.

"Domitan!" Kel wiped the mud out of her eyes, and started to chase after Dom. Realizing Raoul was still in the mud, she looked back at him over her shoulder. "Raoul, I have to go hurt a certain sergeant. Will you be alright?" Raoul nodded, and waved her on.

"I'll just head up to my room and wash off. I'll see you two at dinner? Please don't hurt him too badly. Think of how boring the Own would be without him." Kel nodded, and ran after Dom, who was crashing through the woods. Raoul shook his head, and muttered, "Those two make me feel old," as he trotted up to the palace.

Dom burst out into laughter as Kel caught up with him. He started to prance around the clearing near the small pond, only stopping when Kel threw a stick at him. Dom unceremoniously sat next to her, and exclaimed,

"We're geniuses! Amazing! Spectacular! Third Company will be talking about this one for ages!"

Kel looked mortified. "What!"

"Oh, you know. We're always playing pranks on Raoul. He's always playing pranks on us. But, my dear Protector," Here he winced as Kel hit him, "You will have all the credit for this one. I will be known as the Henchman."

"Dom…"  
"Oh fine. We'll take equal credit. Shall we go back inside?" Kel sneezed. "I'll take that as a yes. Kel, I'm going to get Neal and he'll see to it that you're not sick." She made a face. "Of course, I won't let him heal you until after dinner. Can't have you missing Raoul, could we?" He rose, and offered Kel his arm. "To the palace, milady." Kel blushed, and took the offered arm as they walked through the woods in the direction of the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rob the disclaimer guy: Well, as you can tell, this all belongs to Ms. Pierce, exempting the plot. Enjoy! and review some xD_

_Oh, and if you haven't read the other story (Twist of Fate II) go read it xD and review on that one as well. Caila will update that one on monday. or tomorrow. depends. _

A tall blonde man burst into the Own's mess, followed by a short blonde woman that the men recognized as Buri. Dom and Kel burst out into laughter, only stopping when they realized everyone was staring at them.

"_Domitan!_" The man roared.

"Er, Kel?"

"Yes Dom?" He panicked as Raoul started marching over to their table.

"Run.," He suggested dryly, and as Dom pulled on Kel's arm, they both sped out of the mess and towards their rooms. Laughing, Kel pulled Dom into her rooms and shut and locked the door.

"We're safe here, for now. He doesn't have a key." Dom stretched out on the bed, and Kel glared at him. "Don't get too comfortable. I want to sleep in my own bed, not in the chair." Dom shrugged, but looked a bit worried as Kel sneezed again and coughed into her hand. As she started to wobble a bit on her feet, Dom shot up and steadied her.

"Kel, you're burning up! I'll go get Neal."

"Dom, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. Light-headed." Dom shook his head, and he started to go towards the door, but Kel stopped him.

"Kel, I am going to get Neal." She shook her head.

"Raoul." She croaked out, and lay down on the bed. He grinned sheepishly.

"I forgot about him. I'll go out the window then. " Opening the shutters, he continued, saying, "Don't open the door for anyone except for me or Neal. Or Uncle." Seeing her look, he said, "And the Lioness. You can open the door for her. But most definitely not Raoul, or Buri." Kel nodded. "Alright. I'll go get Neal. You rest." He hugged her briefly, before climbing out the window. Luckily Kel's room was on the first floor, and the drop wasn't that far.

Dom sped to the infirmary, and ran into Neal, who was just exiting. "Neal," he said, panting, for the run had included several flights of stairs, and he had just eaten. "It's Kel." Neal grinned, and said,

"Oh? Yes, what about our Lady Knight?"

"She's sick." Dom could have sworn Neal looked crestfallen, but he ignored it.

"Why didn't you say so?" Neal brushed past him, and started to walk towards Kel's rooms.

"Er, Meathead, not that way." Neal glared at him.

"Don't tell me she's in your rooms!" Dom blushed, and then hit Neal on the shoulder.

"No, but we have to go through the window. Raoul's looking for me." Neal laughed, and then motioned for Dom to lead the way.

Kel heard the door open, and as she only heard one set of footsteps she said quietly, "Dom, where's Neal?" The person, most definitely a man, cleared his throat, and Kel rolled over to see who it was, for Dom would have immediately come over to her to check on her.

"Cleon…" She said, somewhat quietly, and he took this as a sign to talk, not thinking that she was talking quietly because she was dog tired.

"Kel, I've just been thinking."

"Er, Cleon? Could you please leave? I'm not feeling so good, and I'd rather be here alone." Cleon nodded slowly.

"But of course. Could I talk to you later then, when you're feeling better?" Kel nodded, and Cleon patted her on the shoulder before leaving the room. Kel was drifting off to sleep again when Cleon burst back into her room. "Kel, what is the matter with that man outside your rooms?" He exclaimed. "He tackled me out of no reason!"

"Is he blonde?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes..." Cleon replied, and Kel nodded.

"Well, that's Raoul. He's a bit peeved. Go out the window." Cleon nodded again, and waved to Kel as he left, running into Dom and Neal.

"Uh, Dom? Could you and Neal get in here? I feel really sick." She lay back onto the bed, and watched as Dom bounded into the room, closely followed by Neal. Dom looked at her intently.

"You just said that so I would leave Kennan alone, didn't you?" She shrugged. "So what happened?"

"He came in here. Iactually thought he was you, Dom," She said quietly. "And he asked if he could talk, andI said no, becauseI wasn't feeling good." Dom nodded, and asked,

"You really thought it was me?" Kel nodded sheepishly.

"You and Neal were the only ones who were supposed to come. And if it was Neal, he would have run in complaining about the time lost with his Yamani lily." Dom grinned, and then sat next to Kel."Uh Neal,"She said quietly, after a few moments spent in silence, "Could you heal me?" Neal straightened up, and walked to her bed.

"Of course, dearest Keladry." He patted her hand, and then his green gift began to flow into her. Kel went into a bit of a trance, and quickly fell asleep.

"Dom, I presume you'll stay with her tonight?" Neal raised his eyebrows, and laughed at Dom's face.

Dom nodded, and said, "If you see Raoul, don't tell him I'm in here, alright?" Neal grinned, and strode out of the room. Kel muttered something in her sleep, and Dom moved closer to hear what she was saying.

"No, no. I don't _want_ to climb the tree, milord, you know I don't like heights… Alanna, me being tall gives you no reason to mock me, just because you're a shorty… Neal, stop singing. Dom, make him stop singing." Dom was trying not to laugh, but was interrupted by Kel's shriek. He immediately sat next to her, and shook her gently.

"Kel, Kel… wake up."

"I said go away, Cleon."

"It's not Cleon. It's Dom." He saw Kel smile, and then mumble,

"Oh. That's alright then. Good." Sighing, he realized she was still asleep. Looking around the room, he was startled as a pounding knock came on the door.

"Keladry, open this door right now!" Dom grimaced as he heard Raoul.

With anymore pounding, he'll break open the door, Dom thought ruefully. He was shocked as the door actually did open.

"Raoul, you twist the doorknob. That's how a door opens," Dom heard Buri patiently explain, and suddenly realized what would happen. Raoul would find him. Raoul would kill him. Buri would probably kill him as well. Both would probably kill Kel. In a split second decision, Dom jumped over Kel and hid under the blankets. He could hear Raoul and Buri coming closer, closer, he could feel Raoul lifting up the covers, and-

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in the Lady Knight's rooms?" Dom grinned as he recognized Tobe's voice.

"Tobe, it's me. Raoul."

"No, you're not. Milord has black hair. You seem to have forgotten your disguise, if you are claiming to be Lord Raoul with blonde hair. I ask that you leave milady's quarters, before she discovers someone broke in. If you leave now, I won't be forced to make you leave." Dom snickered at the thought of little Tobe forcing Raoul out of the room. "I will report this to milord in the morning. Now, if you would leave?" Dom heard Raoul and Buri shuffle out, and as soon as he heard the door click shut, stuck his head out from under the covers.

"That was brilliant, Tobe!" Dom laughed at the look on Tobe's face. "No, Kel was sick, and I was sitting here, and we played a bit of a joke on Raoul and Buri…" Tobe blanched.

"Y-you didn't d-dye their hair b-blonde, did you?" Dom grinned.

"Guilty," he sang out quietly.

"That was very disrespectful to milord. And now I am the disrespectful one. I just ordered him out of the room!"

"Which was a very good thing to do," Dom said seriously. "He would have hurt Kel. And little ol' charming me." Tobe made a face, and went into the dressing room. He returned a few minutes later with a change of clothes for himself, and a blanket in tow. "Tobe, where are you going?"

"To the stables," he promptly said, "You're both crazy," and walked out of the room. Dom grinned, and heard Kel mumbling again.

"Meathead, I told you. No more singing!" He stretched out, and listened intently to what Kel was mumbling, laughing every few minutes.

The bright sunlight came through the open shutters, and Dom blinked his eyes before seeing he was next to Kel.

At least my arms aren't around her this time, he thought, but then noticed Kel's arm was draped across him. Dom grinned, and pulled her closer, before impulsively giving her a kiss on the forehead. He watched her slowly wake up, and closed his eyes just before she opened hers.

"Dom?" He opened his eyes, and blinked sleepily.

"Yes, Kel?"

"Why are you in my bed?" She calmly asked.

"I dunno." Dom shrugged, and let go of her. Kel rolled over, and stretched. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded. "Good enough to go escaping milord?" Kel made a face, and then walked into her dressing room. Dom followed her, not thinking about what he was doing.

"So Kel, I was wondering if we could go for a ride, to escape Raoul, and-"

"Dom!" Kel screeched. "Get out of my dressing room!" Dom looked at her in shock, and noticed that she was clutching a shirt to her chest.

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry." He turned around, but kept talking.

"So I figured we could grab some food from the mess, and hit the trails before Raoul discovered us-"

"Dom, get out. Now."

"Fine!" Dom walked out of the dressing room, and sat back down on the bed. "We have to stop by my rooms so I can change as well," he yelled. "We'll have to be careful to avoid Raoul, though." Kel nodded as she walked out of the dressing room, and into the main room, where she sat next to Dom and tugged on her boots. Standing up, she grabbed her cloak before pulling Dom out of the room.

Dom motioned for Kel to quiet down as they neared the barracks, and he peered around the corner and looked in the direction of the entrance door. Sure enough, a blonde version of Raoul was seated outside of it, with blonde Buri sitting on his lap.

"Kel," he whispered, "We'll have to go around through the window."

"Dom, yourbunkis on the second floor." He shrugged.

"I'll boost you up, you can get the things I need, and then you'll jump down. Simple as that. Or would you rather let Raoul get to you?" Kel started walking.

"Okay, Kel, can you pull yourself up now?" She grasped the windowsill with her hands, and started to pull herself up, kicking Dom in the head as she did so. "Ow!"

"Sorry Dom!" She pulled herself in, and fell on the floor. "I'll get you for this."

"But dearest Keladry, you could never hurt me!" She grimaced, and picked up a boot and chucked it at his head.

"Ouch! Kel, could you just grab a pair of breeches, a shirt, and one of my tunics?" Kel nodded, and disappeared into his room, re-emerging a few minutes later.

"One set of clothes, coming down!" Dropping the clothes, she started to climb over the windowsill, but stopped. "Dom, what are we doing for disguises?" He shrugged.

"We're going into the woods, Kel."

"But he'll look for us there. Maybe we should go into the city." Dom nodded.

"I guess. But if anyone from the palace sees us, they'll recognize the both of us."

"We'll go to Alanna."

"You want to go and ask Raoul's friend for help?"

Kel shrugged. "She'll laugh at the joke. And she'll create disguises for both of us. But we should hurry up." Sliding over the window sill, she dropped into Dom's outstretched arms just as she heard the door to Dom's rooms open.

"_Domitan!"_ They heard Raoul roar Dom's name for the second time in two days.

"Run!" Dom whispered, and started to take his advice, still carrying Kel.

"Dom? I can run by myself." He blushed, and let go of her, grabbing her hand before dragging her through the gardens towards Alanna's room.

Alanna looked at them in shock. "You were the ones who turned his hair blonde!" She slid to the floor, and buried her face in her hands. Kel crouched next to her, sure that Alanna was upset, and was shocked as Alanna lifted her head up and revealed that she was laughing hysterically.

Dom grinned. "It was all Kel's idea."

"No it wasn't, _Domitan_, all your idea." They started fighting, but ended when Alanna stood up and separated them.

"You two are worse than my twins," She exclaimed. Dom grinned, and Kel stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hah!" Dom said. "You've abandoned the mask!" Alanna looked at both of them, confused, as Kel's face turned pink, and then watched as Kel launched herself at Dom.

"Dom, I'll- I'll-" Kel spluttered, and Dom grinned again.

"Hahahaha, little Keladry's lost her mask, oh dear." He yelped as Kel's fist connected with his shoulder.

"Dom, it's all your fault I'm in trouble with milord! You were the one who came up with the stupid idea to dye his hair!" Alanna watched them apprehensively.

"You two do know that Jon was offering a reward to whoever did it." She said dryly. "He was elated to see Raoul so angry." Dom grinned.

"So Kel, want to go collect our reward or jewels and such?" She shook her head, and hit him again.

"Third Company already claimed it was them, Domitan." Alanna remarked. Dom pouted, but then said,

"Oh well. Raoul will murder them now, instead of us." Grinning, he turned to Kel. "Protector, shall we ask Alanna the question that we came here to ask in the first place?" Raising her eyebrows, Alanna said,

"I'm sorry Kel, but I can't marry you two." Both Dom and Kel blushed.

"But Lioness, my heart yearns for Keladry dearest!" Dom quipped. Alanna grinned, and said,

"Really, what do you need?" Dom nudged Kel, and she made a face as she began talking.

"Alanna, we were wondering if you could make disguises for both of us. You remarked on how mad Raoul was earlier?" Alanna nodded. "Well, he's been chasing us for the past day, since dinner last night, and he camped outside Dom's rooms last night. We figured we would go into the city to avoid him."

Alanna grinned. "But of course I'll make disguises for you. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help two pranksters escape the clutches of the evil lord Raoul?" She cackled, and Kel looked at her curiously.

"Lioness, are you sick?" She stopped cackling, and looked at Kel.

"No, just enjoying the moment. I'll catch up to you two in the city." Alanna concentrated for a second, and with a wave of her hand she remarked, "I bet five gold pieces that Raoul wouldn't recognize you." Dom looked at Kel, and was stunned as he saw a pale blonde with blue eyes. Kel had the same reaction as she saw a red-headed man with bright green eyes. Mockingly, he offered his arm to her.

"Shall we depart, my fair lady?" Alanna laughed, and pulled Kel aside. Dom strained to hear what they were saying, but could only pick out small bits of conversation.

"No, Alanna, I won't!"

"Kel-"

"No!"

"Keladry of Mindelan, you are going to be wearing this!" Dom heard Kel sigh, and then follow Alanna into her dressing room. He laughed as he heard Kel shriek, and then poked his head through the dressing room door as he heard an object hit the wall. Dom grinned at the site of Kel. She was currently hiding behind the closer door, glaring at Alanna, who was triumphantly grinning.

"Kel, you have to come out sometime," She teased, and dragged Kel out from her spot. Dom gasped as he saw Kel forced into a tight dress, and a -

"Kel, is that a corset?" He asked, and Kel nodded glumly.

"Lioness, you are a very bad woman." She said angrily. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because Raoul would recognize your clothes." Kel muttered something. "What was that, Kel?"

"I said, Alanna, why doesn't Dom have to wear a corset?" Alanna started laughing again, and pushed Dom and Kel out of her rooms.

"Go enjoy your day in the city, young chicks. I'll see you at the Hare later. Meet me for lunch?" They nodded, and Dom dragged Kel past the stables and towards the city of Corus.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rob: Yeah, only the plot belongs to Caila/MS. Fonseca. And the dialouge. But the characters and shtuff belong to a Ms. Tamora Pierce. Yeah. Sorry its been awhile since it was updated. Didn't have the tiem to write it. I COULD have written another scene in. But I think its better this way. The other cliffhanger would have been funny, but I'll save that for the middle of the chapter xD_

_I'm thinking that this will have like, 1 chapter after this... MAYBE 2 at the most xD Enjoy!_

"So, er… Marie, would you like for me to get you that hair ribbon?" Kel poked Dom in the ribs, and hissed,

"Dom, you keep changing my name every five seconds! Pick a name, and stick with it!" He grinned wickedly.

"_Nealena_, do you like this mask?" She buried her face in her hands, and then shrieked. Dom pulled her closer to him, and asked,

"Darling, what's the matter?" He could have sworn he saw Kel blush.

"Don't- don't call me darling. And I keep getting pinched," She muttered. Dom looked at her for a second, and then burst out into laughter. "It's not funny!" Kel said, pulling herself away from him.

"I'm- I'm sorry… Nealena. Its just the look on your face when you said that…" He trailed off into laughter. She walked off, muttering under her breath things that sounded like,

"I'm going to kill Alanna when I find her… and a certain sergeant will be dead as well…" Dom caught up to her and pulled on her arm.

"Hold on. Maybe if I walk with my arm around you, you won't get pinched?" Kel blanched for a second, and then said slowly,

"I guess…" Dom slung his arm around her quickly, before she could change her mind, and then towed her towards another stand.

"So Nealena, you seem to be losing your mask…" She glared at him.

"I seem to think that people would recognize me if I didn't show emotions. After all, it really is only the Yamani ladies and myself." She played with a scarf, and placed it carefully back in its place.

"Well, I like when you show emotions," Dom murmured. Kel looked up at him, and joked,

"Oh, so you only like me when I show emotion?" Dom shook his head.

"No, I like you all the time." He looked into her eyes, and they seemed to be frozen in place as the rest of the crowd moved around them. Someone bumped into Kel, and she fell onto Dom, knocking him back slightly.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be," He whispered, and slung his arm around her again.

"So, Alanna," Dom said, as they sat at a table in the Jugged Hare. "How has Raoul been today?"

"I've been fine, thanks for asking, but who are you?" Dom froze as he recognized whose voice it was, and turned slowly to see Raoul, still blonde.

"Er… I'm…"

"He's from the Swoop, Raoul, name of Markus," Alanna put in. "Came to visit, and brought his wife with him, just to show her Corus." Raoul nodded, and turned to Kel.

"And what's your name?"

"I'm Cristina." Raoul looked at her for a second, and said,

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Kel blanched, and Dom replied,

"No, she comes from Maren. I doubt you've seen her, milord. Shall we order?" As Raoul turned to look around, Alanna whispered to Kel,

"Act like you're married, for the Goddesses sake!" She kicked Kel in the shin, and Kel glared at her before looking at Dom hesitantly.

"I'm going to kill her." She whispered in his ear, and Dom slung his arm around her.

"It's alright. This is fun." Kel looked at him incredulously, and again, he could have sworn she blushed. "What mother, you don't like this?" He teased. Kel glared at him, and replied hesitantly,

"No, I do like it…" Dom grinned, and squeezed her shoulder before turning back to Raoul.

Kel glared at Dom, who was pushing his vegetables around his plate. She nudged him, and then noticed Raoul was doing the same, and without thinking told both of them, "Eat your vegetables."

Raoul looked at her intently. "Are you sure I don't know you?" Kel shook her head, and silently cursed herself. Getting up, she started speaking hurriedly, saying,

"Oh dear, I don't feel very good…" Before running out of the inn. She ran towards an alley next to the Hare, and poked her head around the corner. When Dom ran out of the inn, she pulled on his arm, and dragged him into the alley.

"Dom, if you had just eaten your vegetables, I wouldn't have had to-" He put his finger up to her lips, and nodded his head in the direction of a few men. Kel bit her lip as she recognized his squad from the Own, along with Lerant. "Are they here for Raoul?" Dom shrugged, and stared at the men.

Wolset turned, feeling someone's eyes bore into him, and yelled to the man, "Oy, what are you doing?" Dom looked behind him, and seeing no one behind him asked,

"Were you talking to me?" Wolset's face darkened, and he strode over to Dom.

"Yes, I was. Who are you, and what are you doing?" Dom sighed.

"I'm- I'm Markus, from Pirate's Swoop." One of the men indicated Kel.

"And who's the wench?" Dom heard Kel growl, and chuckled.

"You might not want to talk to her in that manner," Dom dryly suggested.

"And why would that be?" Kel looked the man over, and remarked,

"Lerant, I thought higher of you." He blanched.

"How do you know my name?" She muttered darkly, and Dom slung his arm back around her.

"We have our sources."

"Out with it, man, or we're bringing you with us," Dorian stated.

"For knowing a name?" Dom asked.

"You seem to think very highly of yourself."

Dom muttered something.

"Speak up, man."

"Remind me to demote you, later," Dom said louder. All the men looked at him.

"You, demote us?" Lerant broke out into laughter, while Wolset stared at Dom. Kel pulled out of Dom's hold, and strode over to Lerant, standing threateningly over him, for she was a good two inches taller, at least.

"Yes, he, demote _you_." Learnt pushed Kel's shoulder, and said,

"Watch who you're talking to, wench." Kel let out a frustrated yell, and looked at Dom.

"Could I _please_ beat him?" Dom shook his head, and Kel pouted.

"What, no mask, dearest?" Dom teased, and she glared at Dom before she walked back to him, punching him in the shoulder. Lerant laughed again, and Kel turned back to him.

"I would shut up, Lerant." The man in question looked over Kel, and remarked,

"Oh, should I? Really? Why would that be?"Kel grimaced, and drew back her arm.Pandemonium broke out as the men tried to restrain Kel, and Dom roared,

"_GENTLEMEN!_" Wolset looked at him, and then said quietly,

"Oh. Hullo Dom." The men looked at Dom, and started murmuring apologies, asides from Lerant, who was looking at Kel.

"Is… that… this… she's-"

Kel grinned wolfishly. "Yes, it's me, Lerant. How's-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence, for Raoul ran out of the inn and towards them.

"Wolset," He said excitedly, "I heard Dom yell! Where is he?" Wolset grinned, and started to point to Dom, but Kel stopped him.

"How was the rest of your meal, milord? I'm sorry that I ran out like that. I wasn't feeling very well." Raoul shrugged.

"It was fine. Did you hear a man yell?" Dom nodded, and pointed across the square.

"From over there, I think, milord." Raoul grinned wickedly, and bowed slightly to Dom.

"Good afternoon then, Markus. Maybe I will see you later." Raoul beckoned to the squad, and started off across the square. Kel let out a breath, and then looked at Dom.

"That was close." He grinned, and looked into her eyes. Again, that made it seem like they were frozen in place.

I've got to tell her, he thought. Or stop looking into her eyes.

"Kel, I-"

"Oy, you two!" Dom lifted his head up, and saw Wolset looking at them. "Kiss already!" Dom glared at the man, and then realized what Wolset was doing. Being disguised, no one would recognize Dom if he kissed Kel, and none of her friends, if they were there, would tease her about it for seeing them. Dom grinned, and then gave Wolset a thumbs up.

"Dom?"

"Kel, I've wanted to tell you something. And seeing as no one will be able to recognize us, I might as well do this now." Dom leaned down, and kissed her swiftly. He pulled back, but was surprised as Kel brought his head back down to hers. Being completely shocked, when Kel pulled away he only managed to stutter, "You like- me?"

Kel shook her head. "No Dom, I just did that because I was caught up in the moment." He sighed sadly, and she hit his shoulder. "Dom, what do you think?" His face grew hopeful. "Of course I like you!"

Dom hugged Kel, and then kissed her again before breaking into a dance.

"She likes me, she likes me!" Kel started laughing, and then stopped abruptly as she looked at Dom incredulously.

"Dom-"

"She likes me!" He stopped dancing as a few coins hit his head. "Here for today only, Markus of Pirate's Swoop!"

"Dom!" He turned around.

"What, Kel darling?" Dom looked at her in shock as he saw Kel's real self, and not her disguise. "Am I-" She nodded. "Oh."

"Well hello Sergeant Domitan." Dom turned around slowly, and looked up into Raoul's face.

"Oh, hello, sir." Raoul looked down at him, and said loudly,

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Dom nodded energetically before saying, "She likes me!" and pointing at Kel, who blushed. Raoul grinned.

"She does, does she? Dearest Keladry, would you make your way over here?" Kel walked sadly over to Raoul, who slung his arms around both their shoulders and started towing them back towards the palace.

Back in the alley, five gold coins lay in the street, and Alanna stuck her head back into the room.

00000000000000000000  
(A/N:spiffeh page break xD Lets just hope it doesn't get deleted)

Kel and Dom walked down the hallway from their rooms towards the ballroom, whereyet anotherball to honor Roald and Shinkokami was being held. Kel stifled yet another laugh as Dom tripped and landed on her, and helped steady him as he pulled his shoes back on.

"I don't know how you women do this!" He said, and Kel grinned.

"Now you know why I don't wear those kinds of clothes." She smoothed out her dress tunic and breeches, and offered Dom her arm.

"_Lady_ _Cristina_, would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the ball?" She asked sweetly. Dom glared at her, and sniffed haughtily before replying,

"Why, of course, Sergeant Markus." Dom sashayed a few steps forward, and as they reached the doors to the ballroom, drew Kel aside. "Do I look alright?"

Kel laughed as Dom spun in a circle. The dress that Raoul had made him wear was dark blue, and was low cut, with a corset-type top and a sheer dark blue shawl. Alanna had taken Kel's words to heart when she remarked, "Why doesn't Dom have to wear a corset?", and had also provided Dom's disguise with a bit of cleavage. Alanna had also switched their disguises from earlier, so Dom was a pale, blue-eyed blonde, and Kel was a red-haired, green-eyed man.

"Marvelous, darling," She said. Dom grinned, and leaned closer to Kel. Whispering in her ear, he murmured,

"So when will we tell everyone about us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, us. Or did that mean nothing?" He stated, referring to what had happened in the city. Kel blushed, and then said,

"Well, we can't tell them anything now," gesturing to their clothes, "They wouldn't believe us."

Dom grinned wickedly, and kissed Kel. She smiled, and kissed him back, then started laughing.

"What? Am I a bad kisser?" Dom asked loudly. Kel shook her head.

"No, no, not that. I'm just thinking how silly we must look right now." Dom looked at his dress.

"What, is something missing on it?"

"No," Kel said slowly. "It's just that you're a good three inches taller than me, without the heels. With them, I have to jump up to kiss you." Dom grinned.

"Oh, really?" He picked her up, and then kissed her again. "Better?" He asked, slightly muffled since Kel's lips were still up against his.

"Much." She replied, and then motioned for him to put her down. "But remember, you're supposed to be a delicate flower, not a strong strapping sergeant."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so I'm strong and strapping?" Kel hit his shoulder, and Dom pretended to wince. "The sergeant hitting a lady! How rude! How un-chivalrous! How, how-" He broke off as Kel kissed him. "Well, that made it better. But it still hurts. Right here." He pointed to his lips, and Kel glared at him.

"I hit your shoulder, _Lady_." Dom shrugged.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," He remarked. Kel elbowed him as another couple passed, and whispered,

"We should go in now." Dom nodded, and offered his arm to Kel. She shook her head, and poked his arm. "Lady Cristina…" Dom blushed slightly, and nodded as he took Kel's arm. A hurried conversation passed with the footman, made by Dom, and then they both walked through the doors to the ballroom.

"Sergeant Markus of Masbolle and the King's Own, and Lady Cristina of Blue Harbor," The man announced, and eyes turned up to watch Kel and Dom walk down the great staircase. Kel raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, of Masbolle?" She whispered, and Dom grinned.

"Why of course, my la- sergeant. It seemed only fitting." Kel glared at him, and muttered,

"Neal's here, you know. He'll kill me for 'impersonating' a Masbolle." They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Kel and Dom approached the royal family. Kel bowed, for it was normal for her to bow instead of curtsy, but Dom started to bow before remembering he was disguised as a girl. Kel snickered, and they both walked hurriedly to an unoccupied corner where they could talk until the time they could leave.

After multiple men had asked Dom to dance, just to be refused, Dom whispered to Kel,

"Could we get out of here now?" Glancing in Raoul's direction, Kel nodded, and motioned for Dom to use the door that led tothe serving room. She waved at the squires who were staring at them, and muttered, half to Dom, half to herself,

"They'd better get some girls into the training." He grinned, and walked with her to the door that led to the hallway.

"When did Lady Alanna say the disguises would disapear?" Dom asked.

"Dawn. I bet that Neal could get the disguises off, though-"

"DidI just hear my name?" A wry voice drawled. "Or was I imagining it?" Both Kel and Dom sighed, and turned to face Neal.

"Hullo Neal," Kel said slowly.

"Yes, hello. Who in Mithros' name are you? I'd like to know who is supposed to be my cousin." She sighed. This was going to be a lot of explaining.

0000000000000

_Okay, yeah, i went back and fixed some stuff xD I've either written this in AP Euro or at 6 AM. Neither is a good time to write xD So i fixed stuff that i was meaning to fix but forgot to, heh xD I'll have another chapter up eventually..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Rob: Alright, only the plot and dialouge belongs to Caila/Ms Fonseca. Yeah. Everything else (Characters and the such) Belong to a charming Ms. Tamora Pierce. If I was her, I would have put Dom and Kel together a long time ago. Like, in Squire. But anyway... yeah. _

_And I think this is the last chapter for this fanfic. Caila should get back to her other fanfic. But don't worry. Short K/D's will be appearing all the time xD_

Dom opened his mouth to speak, but Kel elbowed him and took Neal by the arm.

"Look, I'll explain where no one can hear," She said gruffly.

"You'd better!" Neal exclaimed. Kel dragged Neal into an adjoining hallway, and wrung her hands nervously.

"Who in Mithros' name are you? My father will have your head for this! My cousin will have your head-" At that Kel snorted before slipping her Yamani mask back on.

Why is it that when I'm with Dom I never use the mask, Kel though ruefully before turning back to the conversation at large. She craned her head around and saw Dom standing at the corner of the two hallways, making sure no one came.

"Actually, dear sir, it was his idea." Neal looked shocked.

"What- who- when- who are-" He spluttered. Kel dropped the gruff voice and said quietly,

"Meathead, be quiet."

"Kel? But- how- when- why-"

"Really Neal, are you having trouble speaking? Maybe I should drag you to see Un- your father," Dom drawled.

"I am fine!" Neal almost shouted, "Kel, it's you who's sick! Why would you do this?" Kel heard Dom snicker, and sighed.

"Remember milord's oh so charming hairstyle?" Neal grinned. "Well, he said it was the last straw. The epitome of events. Therefore, we were forced to dress like this."

"We?" Neal inquired, "Who's the other?" Kel smiled shyly. "Ah, so my dear cousin, I presume. Where is he?"

"Why do you- Never mind. I think you've seen him already, Neal," She remarked. He looked shocked.

"What-" He was interrupted by Dom running down the hallway and standing up against the wall, trying to make himself invisible.

"Kel, they're following me!" Kel raised an eyebrow, and Dom muttered, "Your knight 'friends'." In response to Neal's strange look, Dom said, "Hullo Meathead."

"Dom?" Neal asked, and Dom nodded. Neal grinned wickedly. "Aw, how cute you two-"

"Really Cristina," Garvey said, ignoring Kel and Neal, "That was rude, running away from us." He motioned to himself and Zahir, who had just caught up with him.

"Men," Kel said, "I believe the lady wishes that you would leave her alone."

"Oh, is the little sergeant telling us to leave the lady for himself to tumble? Are you going to fight us for her? I doubt you could even draw a sword, much less fight with one." Kel was happy that her Yamani mask was firmly in place. Only Dom and Neal could see the annoyance in her eyes.

"Garvey, Zahir," Neal said, "Please leave." He put his arm around Kel and Dom's shoulders, and after a few moments gestured rudely at Garvey and started walking towards his rooms, towing Kel and Dom with him. After they were out of hearing, he muttered, "Oh dear, cousin Dom, dressed as a court lady, attracting knight's attention… you'll never be able to live this one down." Dom made a face, and Kel laughed as she hit Neal's shoulder.

"Once a Meathead, always a Meathead… Do you think you could take these disguises off?"

"But of course! Do you distrust me, the most powerful of all mages? The most cunning, the most brave, the most courageous, the most handsome, if I do say so myself, the most-" Dom glared at Neal.

"Really, cousin Meathead, could you just remove the disguises?" Neal muttered something about evil cousins, and then waved his hand.

"Happy now?" Kel covered her mouth as she laughed, and Neal grinned to see Dom standing in the hallway, trying to pull his dress up.

"_MEATHEAD_!" Dom roared, and Neal ducked behind Kel.

"Mother, protect me!" Kel, still laughing, said,

"Neal, go get Dom some clothes. My rooms are right here. Dom can hide in here until you get back." Neal raised his eyebrows, but ducked under Kel's arm and walked in the direction of his rooms.

"Hmm, only hide in here?" Dom said quietly, making Kel blush. She quickly fumbled for her key, and after opening the door motioned for Dom to walk inside. He grinned, and leaned over to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Kel, what-"

"Dom, I'm sorry, but I'm finding you a pair of breeches to change into, at least." Dom started to pout, but realized that he was wearing a dress.

"Oh, alright then. Do I get my kiss later?" Kel shook her head sadly, and then walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. Dom, following her intently, didn't notice the closed door, and walked right into it. "Keeeel," He drawled, "Please open this door." When she didn't respond, he jiggled the handle of the door, only to find it was locked. "Kel, really, this isn't funny." He started pounding on the door, and yelled, "Keladry of Mindelan, open this door right now!" A passing squire looked at him strangely… he glared at the boy before turning back to the now open door.

"Dom, why didn't you come in?"

"Kel," He said patiently, "You shut the door." She slowly smiled, and then said,

"Oh, that's why I was hearing shouting. I was looking for the breeches. I found them," Kel said softly, holding out the breeches.

"Kel," Dom said, almost cheerfully, "I'm going to kill you." She looked a tad frightened for a second, but then muttered,

"Why would that be?"

"Because, dear Keladry, I was standing out here, pounding on your door. While wearing a dress. So run." Kel started to walk backwards, saying,

"Oh, but you like me too much. You could never kill me-" She broke off as Dom grabbed her. Swooping down, he kissed her swiftly, and then held her close to him. "Wha…"

"You were right," He said simply, "I like you too much." She grinned, and held out the breeches to him again.

"Please change into these." He nodded, and started to pull off the dress. "Dom, dressing room. Now."

"Do I have to?" Kel nodded, and he walked into the dressing room, and pulled on the breeches. Bounding back out, he knocked over Kel and then caught her, looking into her eyes. "Could I get my kiss now?" She seemed to think about it for a second before nodding quickly. Dom grinned, and leaned down to her, only stopping when he heard someone pointedly cough behind them. He almost dropped Kel, but quickly spun around, pulling her with him.

"Oh, hello Neal." Kel murmured.

"Oh yes, hello. This is jolly, to put it lightly. I walk into my best friend's room, only to see her kissing my cousin!" He started rambling on and on, when Dom interrupted him.

"Er, correction Meathead, I haven't kissed her yet."

"Oh, thank Mithros. Otherwise this would be really awkward, and-"

"Meathead, I said not yet." Dom leaned down and kissed Kel, making sure he drew out the kiss. "There, now we have kissed. You were saying?" Kel blushed, and Neal remarked,

"Oh, so my stupid cousin can make you show emotions, but I can't?"

"I was the one who kissed her, Meathead. Not you." Neal looked exasperated.

"No, no, no- No kissing! Its just not- no!" He gestured at them for emphasis, before dragging them apart and placing them on opposite sides of the room.

"Mother Meathead," Kel grumbled, before remembering she was in her own room. "Nealan," She said in an annoyed tone, "_You_ get out. Now. Or the practice courts are waiting." Dom grinned as Neal hurriedly backed out of the room. Glancing at Kel, he saw her shrug. "I should have remembered that one earlier."

Laughing, Dom replied, "So, where were we?" as he quickly crossed the room and kissed her. Pulling back for a second, he murmured, "Keladry of Mindelan, do you know how much I love you?" She looked a bit shocked at him saying the word love, but she said back,

"Almost as much as I love you." He raised his eyebrows.

"Almost?" He bent down to kiss her again, and was interrupted as another person walked through the door. "Meathead, she told you to leave alrea-" He broke off as he noticed it wasn't Neal standing in the doorway, but Raoul. "Sir," Dom said quickly, bowing slightly. Kel sighed, and bowed to Raoul as well.

"Milord, may I ask a question?" Raoul nodded slowly, and Kel continued, saying, "Why do people feel the need to burst into my rooms?" Raoul grinned, and backed out as Kel threw her shoe at him.

"I'm leaving, o so temperamental Lady Knight!" Raoul exclaimed, and muttered on his way out, "She gets to be more like Alanna every day." Dom grinned, and started to kiss Kel again, but was interrupted as Kel's stomach grumbled.

"Keeel," He drawled, and she smiled shyly.

"I guess I didn't eat much. Could we get something to eat?" Bowing to her, he grabbed the shirt that Neal had dropped in his haste to leave, and pulled it on. He led her out of the room, and after looking around cautiously led her to the kitchens. Kel raised an eyebrow of her own, and he said,

"They love me here. I'm ever so much nicer to them than Meathead." Kel grinned knowingly, remembering the last time that Neal had been allowed in the kitchen, more than a week ago. He had tried to create his own recipe, yelling at the cooks when they tried to force him out. He ended up tied to the roof, and forced to eat with the stuffy conservatives. Switching his grip from her hand to around her waist, he saw Kel blush slightly.

"Really, o so charming Protector of the Small," He dodged her hand, "Are you losing your Yamani face yet again? May I be so bold as to deduce that _I_ am the reason for your new-found emotions?" Kel pursed her lips for a second, and then looked Dom in the eyes.

"Well I do declare, Domitan, are you insisting that you are the reason I decided to blush?" He nodded, and Kel kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I guess you are right." Dom grinned, and then kissed Kel lightly on the forehead before dragging her into the kitchens.

"My Lady knight-"

"It's Kel, Dom. Always Kel."

"Kel, right. It's just so tasking to remember not to call you by your glorious titles, whilst you are standing there, in all your beauty-" Kel looked at herself, and then looked back at Dom, raising the roll in her hand threateningly.

"Dom-"

"Yes, Protector?"

"Kel."

"Yes, I know you're Kel, Protector." She sighed, and he continued, "I love you, my lady knight, my Protector of the Small, my blossoming flower, my-" Kel chucked the roll at Dom, who was still praising her and calling her by nicknames he was now making up on the spot. "-my Protector from the Peachblossom, my Keeper of the Meathead, my Protector of the Jolly-ness called Owen, my-"

"Dom, shut up already."

"Yes dear."

"Now Dom, I am going to finish eating. Then I will go back to my rooms. I will then see you in the morning. We will eat breakfast in the Own's mess. Where you know Neal will make fun of you endlessly." Dom grinned.

"Yes, but I can make fun of his reaction."

"Reaction to what?" She mused.

"You know."

"I do?" He grinned again, and stepped closer to her.

"Yes, his reaction to this." Dom took the few steps to her side, and kissed her swiftly. "Mm, Kel?"

"Yes, Dom?" She said quietly, panting slightly.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Dom," Kel replied, and pulled him down slightly so his lips met hers.

00000000000

_Review, Please! And thanks for reading!_

_Not such a great ending, I'll admit, but Tuttleh has had a bad week and its late at night and i just wanted to put this up. I know its shorter than normal, but live with it xD Toodles!_


End file.
